The present invention relates to a method for selecting a program received in a broadcasting signal receiving device, and more particularly to a method for selecting a broadcasting channel which is desired to be viewed, using a video program system (or service, hereinafter referred to as "VPS) function.
Generally speaking, a broadcasting signal receiving device includes a television receiver, an audio and/or video cassette recorder provided with a tuner, etc. If, a channel is selected in the tuner from the information sent from the broadcasting station, these broadcasting signal receivable devices display the information of the selected channel, so that a user can watch it. The VPS function is mainly used in a video tape recorder provided with a tuner, and particularly is used to control the record mode during preprogrammed recording. That is, as shown in FIG. 1A, the VPS uses digitally coded information to load and send information with respect to the program transmitted from the broadcasting station onto a predetermined region of the broadcast television signal bandwidth. This information is sent through the 16th line in the empty region except the region where a vertical synchronizing signal and a video signal (a portion displayed on a display unit) are loaded on the broadcasting signal which is sent in units of one field or frame at a time. The total transmittable information consists of 15 words which comprise data to recognize the transmission source (the broadcasting station), the program starting and ending times, record mode pauses, the program service and title, etc. Particularly, as shown in FIG. 1B, before a VPS code is supplied, an initial test signal (ITS) is output to inform a user in advance that a video program function will be performed. After the VPS code is generated, (TTX) information is supplied. Actually, the ITS, VPS, and TTX data are all included in the region which can carry teletext information.
The VPS information is used as predetermined information between the broadcasting station and the receiving end. Accordingly, if VPS information is sent from the broadcasting station, a VPS decoder decodes the supplied VPS code to distinguish the program, and outputs a data type to be recognized by a system controller within the set. The system controller compares the recording state of the program to be recorded which was previously stored by the user with data supplied from the VPS decoder. If there is a match, the system controller controls the recorder deck to perform the record mode. As described above, since preprogrammed recording is controlled by the VPS code sent from the broadcasting station, even if the broadcasting time of the intended program changes due to peculiar conditions at the broadcasting station, a VPS function offers the advantage of flexibly controlling the recording. However, using the VPS function, the direct selection of the viewing channel is impossible under the prior art methods as described above or other current methods.